


Ten Digits

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Those ten fingers can absolutely destroy a man [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated! BE WARNED… MORE INTENSE THAN USUAL





	Ten Digits

How had Patton roped himself into this?

He had been pestering Logan for tickle fights, his favorite game. He loved being tickled and being made to laugh.

He guess he overdid his pestering, something seemed to snap in Logan before he went after Patton. He was more determined and… borderline sadistic.

Patton stared up from his position at Logan, who was looking far too composed and self-satisfied. 

“As you know, gargalesis is the stimulation of nerves causing laughter as a panic response. It’s a fascinating phenomenon, many scientists have studied its causes. A study was published showing an increase in ticklishness with enhanced feelings of anxiety or embarrassment.”

Logan loomed over Patton with a satisfied, knowing smirk as his fingers undid Patton’s resolve, poking and plucking at various tickle spots so carefully and precisely. Patton could barely move his arms due to Logan’s knees pinning him to the floor.

“As you know, flushing of the cheeks are a sign of such emotions. Would you, dear Patton, happen to be embarrassed? I can’t imagine why. Would it perhaps be due to your knowledge that I, as your tormentor, refuse to stop until you’re broken? Until you are nothing more than mirth and laughter. The overwhelming sensations induced by skilled nerve stimulation can be devastating to the senses, leaving individuals teetering on consciousness.” 

Patton laughed harder as fingers expertly plucked at his ribs.

“As you most likely have already realized, my physical hand coordination is more than able to accomplish such feats. And your incessant yearning for this stimulation has me intrigued.”

Logan leaned in close with a terrifying grin.

“How much can you take?”

With that, ten devastatingly skilled fingers dug into Patton’s hips, causing him to scream in laughter and instantly lose all motor control. He flailed and thrashed… at least he would’ve been had he not been completely immobilized. That just made it so much more unbearable. Ten digits, each individually jolting and jeering at Patton’s nervous system, overwhelming his mind with signals of panic, excitement, mirth, and of course laughter.

He felt his lungs heave with each laugh, his body twist and turn, writhing beneath that insatiable touch he craved. 

With those ten fingers he felt his will bend as pleas and commands to stop fell from his lips, no truth behind them. 

“LOHOHOHOHOGA- NAHAHAHAHAHA!” Words were beyond him as those damned ten fingers switched from spot to spot, eliciting hysteria with ease.

“Laugh for me, Patton. Not that it’s within your control. You’re at my will, you know? Your body is like a wall of buttons to me, I push, and I receive reactions you can’t resist. And that laughter… such an adorable and euphoric action… taken as a panic response? The human body truly is odd, isn’t it? How I can make you my helpless little toy with so little effort, just a little knowledge on your more… sensitive spots.”

Logan spoke in a cruelly calm tone, so nonchalant as if Patton wasn’t losing his mind beneath him. It made his vulnerability that much more enhanced, knowing how helpless he truly was. To ten fingers, he fell.

“MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERCY! MEHEHEHERCY!”

The ten stopped. 

Patton wheezed and panted as his senses returned. Logan was above him, smirking. 

“You were still sentient enough to remember our safe word? I guess I wasn’t at my best today. Next time, however, in your little lee mood, you will be tickled until you can’t remember your own name.” Logan stood and left, not another word spoken.

Patton recovered from the attack of those ten damn digits.


End file.
